


Nutso Wife

by sinofwriting



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Soulmate AU (You Can’t See Color Until You Meet Your Soulmate Edition)
Relationships: Andrew DeLuca/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Nutso Wife

Y/N sighed, her sister in law driving her crazy. She looked at her brother, leaning slightly in her seat. “Can you please shut her up.”  
Her brother sighs her name, his disappointment in her tone and words clear.  
She rolls her eyes, “Don’t give me the just accept her speech right now. She’s acting as if Grandma is in surgery, she’s right down the hall getting a few stitches.” She stands up, grabbing her jacket and purse as she does. 

She ignores the calls of her brother and his nutso wife, her eyes focusing on the greyish colored world around her. She could see why, people who hadn’t meet their soulmates yet, tried to avoid hospitals, they seemed even more depressing with no color. 

Spotting a coffee stand as she exits the hospital, she heads over to it. If she couldn’t smoke, then she would settle for some crap coffee. She smiles politely at the girl who compliments her on the colored top she's wearing as they stand in line. She shifts, where she stands, her purse accidentally hitting the person behind her. 

She whirls around, clutching her purse tightly to her body. An apology ready to spill from her lips, only for it to die when she meets the eyes of the man that had been standing behind her.

The world that was grey, bursts into color, some of them so bright that they both squint, Y/N rubbing her eyes, as she feels headache develop in her temples due to the brightness. The man, hearing someone behind him cough, grabs her arm gently, before leading her over to a tree, the shade making everything slightly dimmer. 

“You okay?” He asks, concerned for his soulmate.  
She nods, opening her eyes slowly. “Yeah, it was just a lot, I think.”  
“There’s a lot of that. Sometimes people even faint because of it.” He tells her, making her notice the doctors coat he’s wearing.  
She shifts slightly, making his hand drop from her arm. “It didn’t think I would meet my soulmate at a hospital.” She quickly adds, extending her hand. “My name is Y/N, by the way.”  
He laughs, shaking her hand. “Andrew, and I kind of figured I would, considering I see hundreds of people every week.” His eyebrows furrow, as he looks for a patient bracelet on her wrists. “You aren’t a patient are you?”  
“No.” She tells him, soothing his worries that something might be wrong with her. “My grandma had to get some stitches, she cut herself accidently.”  
“I’m glad it wasn’t anything serious.” He says, making her laugh.  
“Yeah, wish my sister-in law shared that train of thought.”  
He winces, “She’s acting like your grandma’s in surgery isn’t she?”  
“Right on the nose.” Y/N laughs, shaking her head. “I should probably get back, but could I get your phone number?”  
“Yeah,” he waits for her to offer her phone, before he takes, typing in his number. “I don’t get off until after eight tonight, but you can text me in whenever you have time I have your number.”  
“Okay.” She smiles at him, before tucking her phone into her pocket. “I’ll talk to you later.”  
He nods, “Talk to you later.”


End file.
